clash between best friends and love
by Miyokocchi
Summary: ciel dan 2 orang sahabatnya bertengkar gara-gara masalah cowok dan identitas ciel yang dia rahasiakan. crossovernya nambah satu, Free! Iwatobi swim club! Chap3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Pool or Court**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, ****  
****Kuroko no basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, ****  
****Free! (Anime) bukan punya saya. ****  
****Yang paling jelas fanf****i****c ini adalah punya saya**.

**Rate : T**

**Alurnya kecepatan**

**Tokoh utamanya adalah nama karangan hehehe :D**

* * *

**_Just enjoyy!_**

Chapter 1

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxx

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Di SMA Shitori sedang mengadakan panggung. Bukan panggung pertunjukan untuk teater, tapi panggung untuk mempromosikan ekskul mereka.

Sudah 3 ekskul dipromosikan.

"Baiklaah, sekarang adalah giliran ekskul terpopuler nomor 1 di sekolah ini! Mari kita sambut, Shitori Swim Club!" ujar rekaman suara siswa dari _sound system._

PROK PROK PROK PROK.

Seorang gadis berambut merah terkucir satu ke atas sudah berdiri di mimbar

"Perkenalkan nama saya Gou Matsuoka. Saya adalah manajer dari klub renang. Lalu..."

Siswa berambut kuning muncul dengan salto.

"Harta karun kami!" ujar semangat Gou dimana siswa berambut kuning itu membuka jaket klub renangnya

"Kelas dua, Hazuki Nagisa! Spesialisku adalah gaya dada! Daya tarikku ada pada betisku!" ujar semangat nan ceria Nagisa sambil mengeluarkan gaya renangnya dan _wink._

Siswa berambut biru dongker datang dengan salto.

"Wakil kapten kami!" ujar semangat Gou dimana siswa berambut biru itu membuka jaket klub renangnya.

"Kelas dua, Nanase Haruka. Spesialisku adalah gaya bebas. Dara tarikku ada pada otot lenganku." Ujar datar Nanase sambil melakukan gaya renangnya tapi ekspresi mukanya serius.

"Sekretaris kami!" ujar semangat Gou dimana siswa berambut biru memakai kacamata datang dengan gaya anehnya.

Siswa kacamata itu membuka jaket klub renangnya.

"Kelas dua, Ryugazaki Rei! Spesialisku adalah gaya kupu-kupu! Daya tarikku ada pada otot pundak dan otot lengan!" ujar percaya diri Rei sambil melakukan gaya renangnya dan membenarkan kacamatanya dengan ekspresi sok keren

"Kakakku!" ujar semangat Gou dimana siswa berambut merah datang dengan dengan loncat jauh

Siswa berambut merah itu membuka jaket klub renangnya

"Kelas dua, Rin Matsuoka. Spesialisku adalah gaya kupu-kupu, tapi aku juga bisa semuanya. Daya tarikku ada pada otot lenganku" ujar terpaksa Rin yang mengeluarkan senyuman paksa sambil melakukan gaya renangnya dan juga _sweatdrop_ kecil di pipinya.

"Dan yang terakhir, kapten kami!" ujar semangat Gou dimana siswa berambut hijau datang dengan gaya yang paling normal.

Siswa berambut hijau itu membuka jaket klub renangnya.

"Kelas tiga, Tachibana Makoto. Spesialisku adalah gaya punggung. Daya tarikku ada pada...otot punggungku!" ujar malu parah Makoto yang wajahnya terdapat garis merah sambil melakukan gaya renangnya.

"Kami sangat menerima anggota baru yang berotot luar biasaa!" ujar ceria nan semangat Gou.

"Dan ini adalah ekskul saingan berat dari Shitori Swin Club, Shitori Team!" ujar rekaman suara siswa dari _sound system_

Siswa berambut merah muda panjang terurai telah berdiri di mimbar

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Satsuki Momoi. Aku manajer dari klub basket ini. Lalu.." ujar ramah Momoi

Tirai terbuka

DUK

DUK

DUK

Masing-masing cowok tampan berdiri sejajar sambil melakukan _dribble._

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Kelas dua. Posisiku _power forward_" ujar khas Aomine.

"Aku Kise Ryouta! Kelas dua! Posisiku adalah _small forward_!" ujar khas genit Kise dengan _wink._

"Aku Midorima Shintaro. Kelas dua. Posisiku adalah _shooting guard_" ujar khas Midorima.

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Kelas dua. Posisiku adalah _power forward_" ujar khas Kagami.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Kelas dua. Posisiku _center_" ujar khas malesnya Murasakibara.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kelas dua. Posisiku adalah bayangan" ujar khas datarnya Kuroko.

"Aku Akashi Seijuro. Kelas dua. Posisiku adalah _point guard_. Aku juga kapten di sini" ujar _gentle_ Akashi.

"Kami sangat menantikan kalian di ruangan kluub!" ujar ramah nan semangat Momoi.

At Noon  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam makan siang. Semua murid berada di kantin untuk makan tapi tidak untuk 3 orang gadis anak kelas 1 ini. Mereka bukan makan siang tapi malah mengadakan rapat kecil di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Jadi, kalian berdua mau masuk mana Ciela, Kira?" tanya gadis berambut hitam bermata _pink soft_

"Aku nggak tau, kamu Ciela?" tanya gadis berambut coklat bermata coklat emas, alias Kira

"Sama" jawab gadis berambut biru dongker bermata biru _saphire_ dengan _eyepatch_, alias Ciela

"Hmmm, kalo di klub renang ada Makoto-san, tapi kalo di klub basket ada Murasakibara-san" ujar bingung gadis berambut hitam bermata _pink soft_

"Masa kita harus pisah?" ujar Ciela

"Gimana kalo dua-duanya aja? Nanti yang lebih nyaman kita menetap" ide Kira

"Emangnya boleh?" tanya Ciela

"Bolehin" ujar seenaknya gadis berambut hitam bermata _pink soft_

"Nggak mau ikutan ah. Kalo ada lomba repot sendiri nanti. Kan semua ekskul bersaing satu sama lain Renshi" ujar Ciela

Tiba-tiba...

DUK

"_itte..._" lirih kesakitan Renshi yang tertimpa bola basket

"Aduh maaf maaf! Kamu nggak papa?!" ujar panik Kise

"Iya, nggak papa kok..." ujar ramah Renshi

"Beneran? Aduh maaf ya" ujar menyesal Kise

"Iya nggak papa kok" ujar ramah Renshi sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kise! Cepetan! Mana bolanya!" ujar teriak teman Kise dari kejauhan alias Aomine

"Iya iya aku datang!" balas Kise

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya ramah Kise

"Renshi" jawab Renshi

"Hmm Renshi ya, jangan lupa masuk ke klub kita ya!" ujar genit Kise sambil _wink_

Kise lalu menghampiri Aomine

"Genit" gumam Ciela

"Ciela! Kira! Ayo lihat mereka main!" ajak semangat Renshi

"Mager" ujar kompak Ciela dan Kira

"Ih ayo cepetan ah! Ayooo!" paksa Renshi sambil menarik-narik Ciela dan Kira

Tenaga Renshi yang kuat bisa membuat Ciela dan Kira bergerak.

Di lapangan basket Ciela, Kira dan Renshi memperhatikan permainan anggota klub bola basket

"Kyaa! Murasakibara-san keren bangeeet!" gumam senang Renshi

"Kerenan juga Akashi-san" ujar bangga Kira

"Biasa aja ah" ujar cuek Ciela

"Nggak nanya" ledek kompak Renshi Kira

"Kejaam!" ujar rengek Ciela

"Emang" ketus canda Renshi

"Renshi mah!" rengek Ciela

"Kira, kita gabung yuk! Minta bantuannya Kise-san" ajak Renshi

"Ayuk ayuk!" ujar semangat Kira

"Dadah Ciela" ujar cuek bercanda Renshi

Renshi dan Kira langsung menghampiri Kise yang sedang beristirahat

"Eh tunggu! Yaampun" Ciela ditinggal di belakang

"Kise-san" panggil Renshi yang sudah menghadap Kise bersama Kira

"Oh Renshi! Ada apa?" tanya Kise

"Kami mau bergabung" ujar Renshi

"Yang benar?!" ujar senang Kise

"Iya" ujar Renshi

"Waahaa! Oooooi! Ada anggota baru di siniii!" teriak senang Kise kepada teman-temannya

Semua orang menoleh lalu menghampiri Kise. Semuanya berkenalan dengan ceria sedangkan Akane tetap diam di tempat. Murasakibara memperhatikan Renshi dengan tatapan beda. Renshi tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Kuroko juga menatap beda Kira. Kira membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Anda tidak ikut bergabung, _ojou_?" goda seorang pria di belakang Ciela

"Sebastian! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" ujar kaget Ciela melihat Sebastian yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya

Sebatian tersenyum khasnya

"Aku khawatir Anda kenapa-napa. Jadi saya mengikuti Anda" goda khas Sebastian

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku, sana pergi! Hush!" usir Ciela

"Hee, pantas Anda selalu di_bully_ oleh sahabat Anda. Anda tidak pernah baik kepada saya" goda Sebatian –pura-pura- kecewa

"Ih udah sana! Ini perintah!" ujar kesal Ciela

"Y_es_ _my lord_" ujar khas Sebastian dengan gaya khasnya

Sebastian menghilang secara instan

"Cielaaaa! Ayo sinii!" ajak semangat Renshi sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Aku datang!" ujar Ciela sambil menghampiri Renshi

At Afternoon  
xxxxxxx

Sekolah sudah bubar. Seluruh murid sudah pulang terkecuali anggota klub basket dan klub renang.

Di kelas...

"Huaaa! Gimana niih Kira! Ciela! Jadwal ekskulnya ternyata barengan!" ujar panik Renshi

"Dibilang jangan dua-duanya" ujar Ciela

"Tapi kan nggak tau kalo barengan ginii!" ujar panik Renshi

"Aku sih selang seling" ide Kira

"Maksudnya?" tanya Renshi

"Sekarang aku ke klub basket nah besok aku ke klub renang. Gitu" ujar Kira

"Aku juga ah! Ayo Kira!" ujar Renshi

"Eh tunggu dulu! Kira! Renshi!" tahan Ciela

"Dadah!" _bully_ Renshi

"Renshi maaah!" rengek Ciela

Tapi Renshi dan Ciela keburu pergi dengan cueknya

"Cih" gerutu Ciela

"Loh kok belum pulang?" tanya Gou yang kebetulan lewat

"Aku ditinggal" ujar jujur Ciela.

"Ooh. Mau ikut gabung ke klub renang? Di sana masih kekurangan orang" ujar Gou.

"Aku nggak bisa renang" ujar Ciela.

"Nggak papa. Kalo kamu mau nanti ada yang ngajarin kok. Kamu juga bisa jadi manajer kedua" usul Gou.

Ciela berpikir.

"Gini, aku sudah daftar di klub basket. Terus teman-temanku juga mau ikut klub renang. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Ciela.

"Hmm, ya nggak papa. Kita sebenarnya nggak cuman di sekolah aja, tapi di klub lain" jelas Gou.

"Baiklah" ujar Ciela setuju.

Sebelum Ciela ke klub renang, Ciela pergi ke klub basket untuk menemui Renshi dan Kira.

"Renshi Kira" panggil Ciela.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya _bully_ Renshi.

"Iya ngapain kau?" tanya _bully _Kira.

"Ih seriusan! Aku mau ngomong!" ujar kesal Ciela.

"Yaudah ngomong tinggal ngomong" ujar _bully_ Renshi.

"Ih! Renshi mah!"

"Cepetan Ciela" ujar Kira.

"Gini tadi aku bertemu Gou-san. Katanya dia punya klub lain selain di sini. Kalian mau ikut yang mana? Di sekolah apa di luar?" tanya Ciela.

"Yang benar?!" tanya senang Renshi.

"Iya" ujar Ciela.

"Oke _fix_! Kita ikut klub luar!" ujar semangat Renshi.

"Besok yuk" ajak Kira.

"Ayuk ayuk!" ujar Renshi senang.

At Evening  
xxxxxxxxx

Ciela, Renshi dan Kira sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di rumah Ciela, Sebastian sudah menyambutnya dengan hangat

"Selamat datang _ojou_" ujar khas Sebastian.

Sebastian membawakan tas ransel Ciela. Ciela pergi menuju kamanya. Sebastian mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Ojou_ tadi akting Anda sangat bagus ya, saya terkesan" puji khas Sebastian.

"_Urusee!_" ketus Ciela.

"Tapi memang benar kok, Anda tadi benar-benar jadi orang lain dengan rengekan lucu Anda" puji khas Sebastian.

"Berisik kau Sebastian!" ketus Ciela

Sebastian _smirk._

_'Dasar bocchan' _gumam senang Sebastian dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxxx

"AAAACHOOO!" Renshi bersin di halte.

Dia kedinginan karena Renshi kelupaan pake jaket. Dia habis membeli cemilan.

"Jaketmu dimana?" tanya lembut Makoto yang entah sejak kapan menghampiri Renshi.

"Lupaa" ujar sedih Renshi.

"Hmm" gumam Makoto.

Makoto melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikan jaketnya kepada Renshi.

"E-eh?"

"Pakai saja, tak apa. Nanti kau sakit" ujar lembut Makoto sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"A-ah ma-makasih Makoto-san" ucap Renshi yang gugup nan malu karena melihat wajah ademnya Makoto.

Makoto duduk di sebelah Renshi.

"Kamu habis darimana?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku habis membeli cemilan" ujar Renshi.

"Rumah kamu jauh ya?" tanya Makoto.

"Lumayan sih, kalo jalan kaki menghabiskan waktu setengah jam" ujar Renshi.

"Memangnya rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Makoto.

Renshi menyebutkan alamat.

"Itu jalan rumah aku juga. Daripada nunggu bis mendingan kita jalan sama-sama gimana?" ujar lembut Makoto sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"I-iya deh" ujar gugup nan malu Renshi.

xxxxxxxxx

DUK

DUK

DUK

Para _Kiseki no sedai_ sedang bermain basket di lapangan umum. Di pinggir lapangan, Kira sedang memperhatikan mereka bermain bersama Momoi. Kira datang karena Kise memintanya.

"Kagami!" ujar Aomine mengoper bola ke Kagami.

Kagami men_dribble_ bola dan...

"OORRYYYAAAAAA!" Kagami melakukan _Meteor Jam. _Bola berhasil masuk ke dalam ring.

"Yoshaaaa!" tim Kagami berteriak senang.

"Masih belum!" ujar Kise.

Dia membalas serangan dengan meng_copy _teknik Kagami.

"HYAAAAA!" teriak senang Kise.

Bola masuk ke ring.

PRIIT.

PRIIIT.

PRIIIIT.

Momoi meniup peluit.

"Sudah saatnya pulang teman-temaan!" ujar Momoi.

Semuanya mengambil jas mereka dan memakaikannya ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Kise-san, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kira.

"Oh iya aku lupa! Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" pinta Kise.

"Apa?" tanya Kira.

"Tolong bantuin Akashi untuk bisa deket sama teman kamu yang bernama Ciela itu" ujar Kise.

DUK.

Akashi melempar bola basket ke kepala Kise.

"Kenapa kau melempar bola basket kepadaku Akashicchiiiiii?!" rengek khas Kise.

"Ryouta, tadi ada nyamuk di kepalamu" ujar ramah Akashi padahal di belakangnya ada aura kemarahan iblis.

Kise bergidik, yang lain mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_ banyak di kepala.

"Akashi-san tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan Ciela" ujar Kira tiba-tiba.

"HA?" semuanya melongo.

"Ciela itu membenci cowok" ujar serius Kira.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya terhenyak.

* * *

**TBC**

**_Oryaaa! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fanfic ancur ini. _****_Siap mendapat omelan._****_ Sampai jumpa dii chap berikutnyaaa :D *membungkuk_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso,

Kuroko no basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

Free! (Anime) bukan punya saya. Yang paling jelas fanfc ini adalah punya saya.

Note: Maaf alurnya kecepatan hehehehe:D

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2

At Midnight  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di sebuah ruangan persembahan, terdapat banyak mayat yang berceceran. Di sebuah tempat, beberapa orang dewasa yang memakai topeng mata berwarna hitam dan berjubah hitam sedang memegangi seorang bocah lelaki

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan akuuuuu!" berontak seorang bocah lelaki berumur 13 tahun

"Hahahahahaahahaha!" para orang-orang dewasa itu tertawa bahagia.

Sungguh tertawa keras dan bahagia. Senyuman yang mengerikan. Tawa yang menakutkan.

"LEPASKAN AKUUUUUU!"

STAB!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"_Ojou_!" ujar panik Sebastian membuka pintu kamar Akane dengan cepat

Tadi Sebastian mendengar suara teriakan Akane yang sangat amat keras di ruangan Sebastian

"Hah...hah...hah..."Akane terbangun duduk. Dia mimpi buruk. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kulitnya yang putih porselen mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"_Ojou_..." ujar pelan Sebastian, tapi ekspresinya wajahnya mengeluarkan khas panik Sebastian

"Mereka semua mati kan...Sebastian?" tanya pelan Akane sambil menundukan kepala dan meremas keras selimutnya

"Ya, mereka semua mati _ojou_" ujar khas Sebastian yang tau maksud ucapan majikannya itu

"Di sini...tak ada siapapun kan...Sebastian?" tanya pelan Akane lagi

"Ya, tak ada siapapun. Hanya Saya dan Anda saja" ujar khas Sebastian

Akane kembali tidur berselimut. Dia membelakangi Sebastian.

"Sebastian" panggil pelan Akane

"Ya, _ojou?_" tanya Sebastian

"Tetap di sini sampai aku tertidur" perintah pelan Akane

Sebastian tersenyum lembut khasnya

"_Yes, my lord_" ujar patuh khas Sebastian.

Sebastian berdiri seperti biasa di samping ranjang Akane. Tangannya memegang lilin. Hanya beberapa menit Akane sudah tertidur lelap.

Sebastian menoleh ke Akane. Dia tersenyum lembut khasnya lagi. Kemudian, Sebastian mencium lembut pipi Akane yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya meskipun Akane tetap tidur membelakangi Sebastian.

"Selamat malam, _my lord_" bisik lembut khasnya Sebastian.

At Morning  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KRIIING

KRIING

KRIING

TAK!

Renshi memukul tombol alarmnya untuk berhenti berdering. Tapi Renshi bukannya bangun malah tidur lagi.

'Makoto-_saaaan_...hehehehhehe...Murasakibara-_san_...hehehehhe' igau Renshi dalam tidurnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mimpi Renshi adalah...

Renshi sedang berkumpul bersama Murasakibara dan Makoto di taman.

"Renshi, ini es krim untukmu" ujar lembut Murasakibara sambil tersenyum lembut

"Waah, makasih Murasakibara-_san_" ujar senang nan lembut Renshi

Renshi memakan es krimnya.

"Murasakibara-_san_...ini sungguh enak..." ujar lembut bahagia Renshi

"Renshi, wajahmu kotor" ujar lembut Makoto sambil mengelap sisa es kkrim di ujung bibir Renshi

"Makasih Makoto-_san._.." ujar lembut bahagia Renshi

Renshi terlihat begitu so sweet dengan Makoto dan Murasakibara. Sampai-sampai Makoto dan Murasakibara berbarengan mencium pipi Renshi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waktu sudah jam 07.45 tapi Renshi masih belum bangun juga. Ponsel Renshi terus berdering tapi Renshi tidak menyadarinya juga. Hingga...

BAM!

"Renshi! Ayo bangun!" omel ibunya Renshi

Renshi tidak dengar. Dia masih mengingau tentang Murasakibara dan Makoto.

'Makoto-_san_...Murasakibara-_san_...hehehehehe...'

Ibunya Renshi kesal. Wajahnya merah. Termometernya sudah pecah.

"Ayo bangun kau! Hari ini kau harus sekolah Renshi!" bentak keras ibu Renshi

Renshi masih enak bermimpi.

'Ini anak!' pikir ibunya yang sudah nggak tahan lagi untuk...

"CEPAT BANGUN RENSHI!" bentak keras ibunya yang mengeluarkan taring sambil membalikkan tubuh Renshi hingga jatuh ke ranjang

DUAAAK!

"_Itteeee._.." lirih Renshi yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya

"CEPAT GANTI BAJU! LIHAT INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA RENSHI!" ganas ibunya

"Ibu! Kan bisa lembut bangunin aku! Kepalaku jadi sakit nih!" omel balik Renshi

"JANGAN CEREWET! CEPAT GANTI BAJU!" ganas ibunya Renshi

"Iyaiya!" omel balik Renshi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jika Renshi bangun jam 07.45, berbeda dengan Akane. Pukul 07.00 Sebastian sudah membawa troli makanan seperti biasa ke kamar Akane. Sebastian masuk, dia menaruh troli di depan meja kecil Akane yang sekaligus di samping ranjangnya Akane. Sebastian membuka horden.

"_Ojou_, waktunya bangun" ujar ramah Sebastian sambil tersenyum khasnya

Cahaya matahari yang masuk membuat Akane membuka matanya karena silau.

Sebastian menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil.

Ketika Akane duduk, Sebastian menyerahkan teh itu.

Akane menerima dan meminum teh itu

"Teh kayu Aron, huh?" tebak Akane

"Anda memang hebat, _ojou_" puji khas Sebastian

"Hari ini saya menyiapkan Nikkei Sangyo Shimbun" ujar khas Sebastian

Sebastian memberikan Koran pada Akane. Dia membaca Koran itu.

HATI-HATI PADA PRIA PSIKOPAT GILA YANG KABUR DARI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA.

"Huh, ternyata meskipun jaman sudah berubah tapi sifat manusia tak ada yang berubah" ujar dingin Akane yang kembali menyerahkan korannya ke Sebastian

"Memangnya Anda tidak?" tanya goda khas Sebastian yang sudah menaruh korannya di troli

"Ha?" Akane merasa tersinggung dan sebal atas ucapan Sebastian

Semastian _smirk_. Sebastian memegang wajah Akane dengan satu tangan dan menggerakan jempolnya tepat di kelopak bawah mata Akane yang terdapat simbol kontrak Akane dengan Sebastian.

"Meskipun Anda terlahir kembali, tapi tidak ada yang berubah pada diri Anda. Anda tetap membuat perjanjian denganku" ujar ledek khas Sebastian

"Hah. Itu bukankah keinginanmu?. Kau membunuhku karena kau ingin aku terlahir kembali kan?. Kau belum memakan jiwaku pada saat itu" ujar angkuh Akane dengan senyuman angkuhnya

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku belum memakan jiwamu. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut oleh iblis lain lagi. Selama kita terhubung dengan kontrak, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun." Ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum khasnya

"Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai Ciel Phantomhive." Ujar Sebastian yang kini kedua telapak tangannya memegang pipi Akane dengan senyuman khas Sebastian

Akane menutup matanya sambil perintah, "Keluar aku mau ganti baju"

"_Yes, my lord_" ujar patuh khas Sebastian dengan gaya khasnya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira bete. Akane dan Renshi masih belum datang juga. Padahal 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kira menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangannya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendala. Kebetulan Kira, Renshi dan Akane duduk dalam satu barisan yang sama. Dekat jendela.

Kira melihat Akane dan Renshi datang bersamaan. Akane tampak terlihat biasa, dingin. Sedangkan Renshi tampang _bad mood_.

"Kau kenapa Renshi?" tanya Kira pada Renshi yang mau duduk di bangkunya

"Jangan ditanya. Dia lagi _bad mood_" ujar Akane yang telah duduk di bangkunya

"_Bad mood_ kenapa?" tanya Kira

"Entahlah. Biarin aja kaya gitu. Tunggu redaan dulu emosinya" ujar Akane

"Yaudah" ujar Kira

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat ini pelajaran Sejarah. Guru mengoceh di depan membacakan materi yang dimana para murid menyimak di buku masing-masing. Guru itu juga jalan-jalan di kelas.

Kira melihat buku, tapi pikirannya bukan Sejarah melainkan ucapan Kise kemarin.

Kira mengeluarkan ponselnya yang di laci, lalu secara diam-diam Kira SMS Akane.

**To : Akane**

**Akane kau suka sama Akashi-san nggak?**

Ponsel Akane bergetar. Secara diam-diam Akane membukanya dalam laci. Akane membaca SMS Kira dan langsung membalasnya

**To :Kira**

**Nggak.**

Kira membaca SMS Akane. Kira tersenyum secara diam-diam di bibirnya.

At Noon  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam makan siang. Para Kiseki no Sedai mengundang Renshi, Akane dan Kira makan siang bersama di tempat klub mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan basket. Mereka makan siang sambil berbincang-bincang

"Aahahahaha, nanti lain kali kita nonton 22 Jumpstreet. Itu lucu banget sumpah haha" ujar Momoi

"Iya bener itu lucu banget, satu bioskop pada ngakak semua" ujar ceria Renshi

"Sabtu minggu ini nonton bareng yuk yuk" ujak Kise

"Ayo ayo. Kita nonton di bioskop Menya aja. Itu dia kalo gerombolan jatuhnya murah banget" ujar Kira

"Oke _fix_! Kita nonton!" ujar senang Momoi

"Aaah, Kirachin, ada makanan kaaan" ujar males khas Murasakibara

"Tentu. Malah kalo beli banyak, suka dapat gratisan atau diskon. Tergantung kapan membelinya" jelas Kira

"Iya bener banget. Aku pernah ke sana pas SMP, karena bergerombol dan semuanya beli cemilan kami malah gratis 3 minuman dan 2 cemilan bungkus" jelas Renshi

"Hmmmm _Wakatta_" ujar khas malas Murasakibara

"Akane, bagaimana denganmu? Kau bisa di Hari Sabtu?" tanya _gentle_ Akashi

"Tergantung. Kadang aku mempunyai acara sendiri di Hari Sabtu" ujar Akane

"Terus kamu nggak ikuut?" ujar sedih Renshi

"Abu-abu" ujar Akane

"Yaaah Akane-_chan_ maaaah" ujar sedih Momoi

"Permisi maaf mengganggu" ujar seseorang entah sejak kapan dia datang

Semuanya menengok ke arah suara itu.

"Rin-_san_?" ujar Akane yang mengenali sosok pria itu

"Bisa aku pinjam Akane sebentar?" tanya Rin

"Untuk apa?" tanya balik Akashi

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya. Sebentar saja" ujar Rin

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku sedikit tidak suka ada yang menganggu pertemuan kami" ujar ramah Akashi sambil tersenyum -palsu-

"Akane kemarilah" pinta Rin

"_Ha'i_" Akane berdiri dan menghapiri Rin.

Mereka berdua ke luar ruangan klub basket sebentar.

'Dia bukannya Rin-_san_ dari klub renang ya? Ada urusan apa dia sama Akane?' pikir Renshi

"Renshichin, aku boleh minta udangmu nggak?" tanya males khas Murasakibara

"Ambil aja" ujar ramah Renshi

Murasakibara mengambil udang Akane.

Renshi tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Murasakibara walaupun ekspresi mukanya beler.

"Anuu Kira, apa Akane orang luar?" tanya Kuroko

"Iya, dia orang luar. Dia dari London" jawab Kira

"Hee? Seriusan?!" tanya kagum Kise

"Iya, dari London. Dulu namanya Ciela, tapi sekarang karena dia pindah ke sini jadi namanya Akane" jelas Kira

"Huoooh pantes ya, dia nggak terlihat _Japanese_!" ujaar kagum Kise

"Sejak kapan kalian berteman?" tanya Kagami

"SMP kelas 3" jelas Renshi

Akane kembali

"Ada apa Akane?" tanya Renshi

"Klub renang mengajak kita datang ke acara pribadi mereka" ujar Akane sambil duduk kembali

"Kapan?" tanya Kira

"Hari minggu" ujar Akane

"Yeyy!" Renshi keceplosan

"Wah wah senang banget ya diundang sama klub renang" ujar Kise yang ikutan senang

"Iya dong kan ada Ma-!" Renshi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ada siapa hayooo?" goda Momoi

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa kok haha! Cuman ada Amakata-sensei kok hehe. Dia guru yang paling baik di sini" ujar boong Renshi

"Hmmm masaaa?" goda Momoi

"Iya kooook" ujar Renshi yang ada garis merah tipis di wajahnya

"Hahahaha" Momoi tertawa

Semuanya ikut senang.

"Akane, kenapa matamu? Kok pake _eyepatch_?" tanya khas Aomine

"Ah ini, karena kecelakaan" ujar boong Akane sambill menyentuh eyepatchnya

"Yang benar?! Kapan?!" tanya kaget Kise

"Iya. Waktu umurku 10 tahun. Aku bersama kedua orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan, hanya aku yang selamat dan mata ini jadi korban" ujar boong Akane

"Hmmm turut bersedih Akane" ujar berduka Momoi

"Terimakasih" ujar singkat Akane

"Terus sekarang kau tinggal sama siapa?" tanya gentle Akashi

"_Butlerku_" ujar singkat Akane

"Kau punya _butler_?!" ujar kagum Kise

"Iyaa! Dia hebat kaan?!" ujar bangga Renshi sambil merangkul Akane

"Waah, tampangnya gimana?" tanya Momoi

"Biasa aja" ujar cuek Akane

"Hmmmm" Momoi hanya bergumam

At Afternoon  
xxxxxxxxxxx

Bel pulang telah berbunyi

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran kita cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya" ujar sang guru yang menutup pelajarannya

"_Haaa'i_" ujar seluruh murid

"Akane, Kira ayo cepaaaat! Nanti kita terlambat!" buru Renshi yang sudah siap dari tadi gara-gara semangat akan mendaftar di klub renang yang di luar sekolah

"Iyaiya bentar" ujar Kira

Setelah Akane, Kira dan Renshi siap, mereka ke daerah kelas 2 karena mau bareng dengan para senior.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Makoto, Rei, Nagisa dan Nanase serta Rin sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum nyemplung ke kolam renang.

"Hey hey, kau sudah dengar belum katanya ada psikopat gila kabur dari rumah sakit. Katanya dia sedang berkeliaran di sini" ujar Nagisa sambil melakukan pemanasan

"Itu mengerikan. Ya aku sudah mendengarnya. Ayahku tadi juga menelpon, ayahku malah akan menjemputku." ujar Rei sambil melakukan pemanasan

"Yang penting kita sekarang harus waspada. Psikopat adalah sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik kita berjalan banyak orang daripada sendiri, karena biasanya jika banyak orang psikopat itu kemungkinan kecil menyerang kita" ujar Makoto

Ponsel Rin berbunyi

"Aku angkat telpon dulu" izin Rin sambil mengambil ponselnya di meja

Ketika Rin mengangkat telponya, Rin terhenyak habis-habisan

xxxxxxxxx

"Gou-_saaan_!" panggil Renshi yang melihat Gou baru saja keluar dari kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Gou berbalik. Ketika melihat Akane, Gou langsung ceria

"Akane!" ujar senang Gou

"_Kon'nichiwa_ Gou-san" sapa Akane

"Hm! Mereka berdua pasti teman-temanmu itu ya!" ujar senang Gou

"Iya. Ini Renshi"

"_Kon'nichiwa_!" ujar semangat Renshi sambil membungkuk hormat

"Ini Kira"

"_Doomo_" ujar Kira

"Hmm! Selamat datang kalian semua! Akane kemarin mendaftarkan kalian loh!" ujar senang Gou

"Yang benar?!" ujar semangat Renshi

"Iya! Tapi sayang, Akane nggak mau jadi apa-apa" ujar sedih Gou

"Hee?! Akane kamu kenapaaa?!" rengek sedih Renshi

"Aku cuman ikutan aja" ujar Akane

"_Sonnaaa_" rengek sedih Renshi

"Kalian, apa yang ingin kalian mau di sini?" tanya senang Gou

"Aku mau jadi manajer!" ujar semangat Renshi

"Aku asistan manajer aja" ujar Kira

Gou berbinar bahagia

"Huaaa! Akhirnya aku mempunyai _partner_ dan asistaaan!" ujar senang nan semangat Gou

"Tapi Gou-_san_ kami hanya bisa mengikuti klub luar" ujar sedih Renshi

"Nggak papa nggak papa. Nggak masalah" ujar senang Gou sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan

Tiba-tiba...

"Akane! Gou!" panggil panik seseorang dari arah belakang Akane

"_Nii chan_! Nanase-_senpai_!" ujar senang Gou melihat kedatangan mereka

"Gou gawat! Aku dapet kabar dari pelatih katanya...klub renang kita di datangi polisi. Sekarang pelatih sedang ada di kantor polisi" ujar sedih Rin

"He?"

"Gou, kolam renang di klub kita berbau darah dan ada berceceran potongan tangan manusia dimana-mana" ujar sedih Rin

Akane, Renshi, Kira dan Gou terkejut habis-habisan

"_Ni-nii chan_..." Gou nggak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu syok mmendengar kabar berita ini

"Dan ini ada kotak untukmu" ujar Nanase yang menyerahkan sebuah kotak perak ke Akane

Ketika menerimanya Akane melihat simbol di pembuka kotak perak

'Ini kan!' pikir Akane yang tau akan simbol itu

"Siapa yang memberikan ini?!" desak Akane

"Hmmm paman-paman berjas hitam" ujar Nanase

Akane makin terhenyak

"Maaf aku harus pergi!" ujar buru-buru Akane sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua

"Akanee!" tahan Renshi

Tapi Akane tidak mendengar. Dia tetap berlari buru-buru membawa kotak itu

"Gou-_san_ terus bagaimana ini?" tanya sedih Renshi

Gou terlihat sedih di mukanya.

"Kira, Renshi apa rumah kalian jauh dari sini?" tanya Rin

"Aku jauh tapi kalo Kira deket" ujar Renshi

"Kalian lebih baik pulang sekarang. Tadi ada berita katanya psikopat gila sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Dia kabur dari rumah sakit" ujar Rin

"P-psikopat?!" tanya Renshi

"Iya. Aku akan suruh Makoto mengantarmu pulang. Nanase, kau antar pulang Kira" pinta Rin

"Baik" ujar Nanase

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso,**

**Kuroko no basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki,**

**Free! (Anime) bukan punya saya. Yang paling jelas fanfc ini adalah punya saya.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah merivew dan menyukai fanfic gaje nan aneh ini:D *bow**

* * *

Perkenalan Karakter Utama

Akane adalah Ciel Phantomhive yang terlahir kembali. Tapi bukanlah menjadi seorang lelaki, tapi menjadi seorang wanita. Awalnya Ciel tidak ingat dan bingung akan mimpi buruk yang selalu dialaminya. Lalu ketika Sebastian mengukir kontrak lagi di matanya, barulah Ciel bangun dan ingatan yang hilang kembali lagi.

Renshi adalah sahabat Akane. Renshi mengenalnya ketika kelas 3 SMP dulu. Renshi merupakan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mempunya mata _pink soft_. Renshi gadis yang periang dan pemberani. Dia kadang suka anggun tanpa dia sadari. Terkadang juga kelewat konyol jika sedang bercanda. Tapi jika marah begitu menyeramkan.

Kira adalah sahabat Renshi dan Akane. Sama seperti Renshi, Kira mengenal Akane dan Renshi ketika kelas 3 SMP dulu. Kira merupakan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang mempunyai mata coklat keemasan. Kira gadis yang biasa-biasa aja alias normal. Tetapi kadang diluar dugaan, Kira suka asal ceplos. Bukan asal ceplos ngeselin tapi asal ceplos yang bikin orang ketawa. Jika Kira marah dia hanya diam saja.

Chapter 3

Same As The Previous Time  
xxxxxxxxxxx

Akane kini berada di atas atap gedung sekolah. Kotak yang dipegangnya itu bukanlah kotak sembarangan. Kotak itu merupakan kotak dari Kerajaan Inggris. Akane adalah _watchdog _Ratu Inggris. Dia ditugaskan sang ratu untuk pindah ke Jepang sementara. Karena belakangan ini, banyak para kiriminal Inggris yang lari ke Jepang dan menyembunyikan identitas mereka.

Akane membuka kotak itu. Sepucuk surat terdapat di dalamnya. Akane membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya

Untuk Ciela

Halo sayangku, bagaimana tinggal di sana? Sudah setahun kamu di Jepang ya. Cielaku yang tersayang, ada salah satu buronan polisi di sini melakukan aksi pembunuhan brutal di sana. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai psikopat gila dan tertangkap di rumah sakit jiwa. Sekarang dia berhasil kabur. Aku takut Negara ini tercoreng nama baik, jadi aku harap kau segera mengeksekusinya. Jangan biarkan dia mencoreng nama baik negara kita.

Sivilia.

xxxxxxxx

Renshi menunggu Makoto di pintu gerbang. Kira sudah duluan daritadi bersama Nanase. Nagisa bareng sama Rei karena rumah mereka satu arah. Gou dan Rin juga sudah pulang bersama. Sedangkan Akane sudah pulang daritadi sebelum mereka semua.

"Makoto-san kok lama ya?, apa aku susul aja ya?" gumam Renshi bingung

"_Are?_ Renshi?" ujar beler khas Murasakibara yang kebetulan baru pulang juga.

Murasakibara pulang bersama Akashi, Midorima dan Kise

"Murasakibara-san!" ujar Renshi senang

"Kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanya beler khas Murasakibara

"Iya, aku lagi nungguin Makoto-san. Murasakibara-san juga kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Renshi

"Aku habis latihan. Rumahmu dimana?" tanya beler khas Murasakibara

"Aku di (Renshi menyebutkan alamatnya), Murasakibara-san dimana?" tanya balik Renshi

"Aku di (Murasakibara menyebutkan alamatnya)" ujar beler khas Murasakibara

"Gimana kalo bareng aja? Kami mau makan diluar, sekalian kau gabung" ujar beler khas Murasakibara

"Maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa Murasakibara-san. Aku sudah janji sama Makoto-san" ujar sedih menyesal Renshi

Murasakibara diam. Wajahnya datar tapi beler tapi ada kesel di sorot matanya. Kemudian Murasakibara main pergi

"Hey! Murasakibaracchi! _Chotto matte yo_!" ujar Kise sambil menyusul

"Renshicchi, duluan ya!" ujar ramah Kise

"Hm" ujar Renshi yang menganggukan kepala

Akashi memperhatikan Renshi. Renshi yang tersadar akan diperhatikan, Renshi balik memperhatikan Akashi

"Akashicchi! Ayo cepaat!" teriak Kise yang sudah jauh

"Iya aku datang!" balas Akashi

'_Perasaan aku aja apa emang tadi Murasakibara terlihat marah ya?'_ pikir bingung Renshi

"Renshi!" panggil Makoto kemudian

"Makoto-san!" ujar senang Renshi

Makoto berlari terburu-buru menghampiri Renshi

"Ha..hah...maaf Renshi aku terlambat. Tadi kunci lokerku ilang, maaf ya telah membuatmu menunggumu lama" ujar menyesal khas Makoto

"Iya nggak papa kok, emangnya gimana ceritanya kunci loker bisa ilang?" tanya ramah nan lembut Renshi

"Tadi gara-gara dapet berita ini semuanya langsung panik buru-buru pulang. Terus kayanya aku lupa menaruh kunciku gara-gara panik, maaf ya" ujar menyesal nan sedih khas Makoto

"Iya nggak papa kok" ujar lembut Renshi sambil tersenyum lembut

Makoto tersenyum khasnya

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane tengah meminum tehnya di ruangan Akane. Seperti biasa, Sebastian setia berdiri di samping Akane.

"_Ojou_, hari ini akan ada tamu Tuan Grend Traucia dari Perusahaan Traucia nanti malam" ujar Sebastian

"Tuan Grend?" tanya Akane tanpa melihat Sebastian

"Dia bermaksud untuk membuka dunia bermain anak-anak. Dan dia membutuhkan produk Centanaria untuk dijual kepada anak-anak " ujar Sebastian

"_Souka_" ujar Akane sambil beranjak dari bangkunya

"Beri dia sambutan yang hangat" ujar Akane sambil tersenyum khasnya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan

"_Yes, my lord_" ujar khas Sebastian dengan gaya khasnya dan tersenyum khasnya

xxxxxxxx

Di kamar Kira, Kira mager mengerjakan PRnya. Kira malah asik dengan ponselnya sambil tiduran di kasur. Tiba-tiba Akashi menelpon Kira

"Ada apa Akashi-san?" tanya Kira

"_Kira, rumahnya Akane dimana?"_ tanya Akashi di seberang sana

Kira memasang muka dingin, tapi dia berusaha berucap seperti biasa

"Emangnya kenapa Akashi-san?" tanya balik Kira

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padanya_"

Kira diam sejenak

"Nggak tau" ujarnya kemudian

"_Kok nggak tau?_"

"Akane itu tertutup. Dari dulu tak ada yang tau dimana rumahnya" ujar Kira

"_Aneh, bukankah kalian bertiga bersahabat?_"

"Iya emang tapi kita nggak pernah sekalipun ke rumah Akane. Meskipun kami bersahabat tapi Akane nggak terbuka sama kita sedikitpun" jelas Kira

"_Oh yaudah makasih._"

"Ya"

Kira dan Akashi saling menutup ponsel masing-masing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di rumah Akashi, Akashi sedang menghadap ayahnya di ruang kerja sang ayah

"Bagaimana Akashi? Kau tau dimana rumahnya?" tanya sang ayah

"Tidak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu rumah Akane yah" ujar Akashi

"Aneh, kok bisa?" tanya heran sang ayah

"Aku juga nggak tau. Kira bilang gitu tadi" jelas Akashi

"Yaudah, besok kamu ajak dia ke sini. Aku yakin dia pasti ada paman atau bibinya ataupun keluarganya yang lain" perintah sang ayah

"Baik yah" patuh Akashi

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Renshi sampai di rumahnya.

"Makoto-san makasih banyak ya sudah nganter aku pulang, maaf ngerepotin" ujar ramah nan lembut Renshi

"Iya nggak papa kok, kan kita searah juga" ujar lembut khas Makoto

"Makoto-san ayo masuk dulu, kita makan dulu" ajak ramah nan lembut Renshi

"Ah nggak usah, aku tunggu di sini aja, aku mau langsung pulang" tolak halus Makoto

"Ayolaaah, mau ya Makoto-saan" bujuk Renshi

"Nggak usah, nggak papa kok. Aku langsung pulang aja" tolak Makoto yang semakin halus

"Makoto-saaaan" rengek Renshi yang menarik-narik jaket Makoto

Baru Makoto mau ngomong, udah di sela oleh Renshi

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaan" rengek bujuk Renshi

Renshi mengeluarkan _kitty eyes_. Makoto _sweatdrop. Kitty eyes_ Renshi semakin lama semakin memalas. Makoto semakin terdesak. Semakin memelas, memelas, memelas

"Hah, baiklah" ujar mengalah khas Makoto yang tidak tahan lagi melihat _kitty eyes_ Renshi

"Yey!" ujar senang Renshi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

"_Tadaimaaa_. Ibuuuu!" panggil Renshi yang masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Makoto di belakangnya

"_Okarinasai_, loh itu siapa Renshi" tanya heran sang ibu yang datang menghampiri Renshi

"Bu, ini kakak kelasku. Dia ketua klub renang, namanya Makoto" ujar Renshi

"Selamat sore tante" ujar ramah khas Makoto

"Ooh temannya Renshi ya, masuk-masuk. Renshi kamu ganti baju dulu sana, minum dan cemilan biar ibu siapkan" ujar ramah nan lembut sang ibu

"Bu, sekalian makan malam bersama kita nggak papa kan bu? Makoto-san udah nganter aku pulang soalnya" pinta Renshi

"Tentu, kebetulan ayah nanti nggak pulang malam ini. Dia lembur" ujar ramah nan lembut sang ibu

"Yey! Makasih bu!" ujar senang Renshi

"Iya sayang" ujar lembut sang ibu

At Evening  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir di depan sebuah mansion luas dan besar. Mansion ini bergaya seperti tahun 1800-san. Seorang pria berumur 28 tahun berambut coklat yang memiliki mata coklat juga keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat datang Tuan Grend Traucia" sapa ramah khas Sebastian yang menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu

"Ooh jadi ini ya rumahnya. Kuno sih tapi ada nilai antiknya tersendiri" ujar Grend yang menilai mansion itu

"Mari Tuan Grend, lewat sini" ujar ramah khas Sebastian sambil bergaya menunjukan jalan khas Sebastian

Grend dan Sebastian masuk ke dalam mansion.

'_Desainnya ala Orang Eropa 1800-an, huh?_' pikir Grend

Kemudian, Grend dan Sebastian berjalan menuju halaman belakang

Meja panjang sudah tertata rapi yang berhiaskan vas bunga cantik di tengahnya. Hanya ada 2 kursi, dan itu juga sama-sama di ujung. Di salah satu ujung, duduk seorang wanita manis bergaun sangat manis. Matanya yang bulat sempurna dengan warna biru _sapphire_ begitu indah. Rambut _greyish_nya yang super lurus terkucir dua membuat dia tampak semakin manis.

"Anda..._Lady _Ciela...?" tebak Grend terkejut melihat Akane

"Iya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Grend" ujar ramah Akane

"Tidak saya sangka, Anda begitu muda Nona Ciela" puji Grend

"Tuan Grend, silahkan" ujar ramah khas Sebastian sambil menarik kursi untuk Grend

"Ah ya, terimakasih" ujar Grend yang duduk.

Sebastian menghidangkan makanan yang sudah siap di troli. Sebastian memberikan jatah Grend

"Silahkan" ujar ramah khas Sebastian sambil menyerahkan jatah Grend

"Dekorasi makan malam yang begitu menakjubkan _Lady_ Akane, apa ini semua pelayan Anda yang membuatnya?" tanya kagum Grend

"Ya, semua ini adalah kerjaan pelayanku" ujar bangga Akane

"Tapi saya tidak melihat pelayan yang lain? Apa mereka sedang ada di dapur?" tanya Grend

"Mereka semua ada di sini" ujar ramah Akane

"Dimana? Saya hanya melihat _butler_ Anda" ujar bingung Grend

Akane hanya tersenyum

"_Masaka_...?! Dia..."

"Tepat sekali, Tuan Grend. _Butlerku_ adalah satu-satunya pelayan di sini" ujar berwibawa Akane

"Majikan saya tidak membawa pelayan yang lainnya. Jadi hanya saya saja yang berada di sini" ujar ramah khas Sebastian

"Haha, Anda mempunyai _butler_ yang hebat _Lady_. Mansion ini sangat luas dan _butler_ Anda itu bisa mengerjakan semua tugas" puji Grend

"Dia adalah pelayanku. Sudah sewajarnya dia bisa melakukan hal kecil ini" ujar bangga Akane

"Saya sangat kagum pada _butler_ Anda" puji Grend

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang majikan saya perintahkan, Tuan Grend" ujar ramah khas Sebastian

"Mari kita makan, Tuan Grend" ajak Akane

"Ah ya, selamat makan _Lady _Akane"

Setelah makan malam, Akane dan Grend pergi ke ruangan biliyar

"Tuan Grend, Anda pasti bisa bermain permainan mudah ini kan?" tanya Akane yang nadanya sedikit merendahkan Grend sambil diberikan tongkat oleh Sebastian

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tak bisa memainkan permainan ini" ujar bangga Grend sambil menerima tongkat dari Sebastian

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin melihat Anda bermain, Tuan Grend" ujar Akane sambil tersenyum sombong khasnya

"Jangan meremehkanku, Nona Ciela" ujar Grend agak kesal terhadap sikap Akane

Akane tersenyum _smirk_ secara diam-diam di bibirnya. Grend mengambil bola putih dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat semua bola yang terbentuk segitiga itu masuk ke dalam lubang yang tersedia.

TAK

Bola putih itu menggelinding setelah disundul oleh ujung tongkat Grend. Kemudian menabrak kumpuan bola di depannya. Semuanya menyebar. Bola yang masuk hanya 2 buah saja.

"Bagaimana, sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku" ujar bangga Grend

"Memangnya siapa yang meremehkanmu, Tuan Grend?" tanya Akane dengan nada mengejek

"Cih!. Kalo gitu, bagaimana jika Anda sendiri yang mencobanya?" tanya Grend

"Tidak. Aku lewat saja, tamu adalah raja. Tuan Grend." ujar Akane dengan nada khasnya

"Memang, makanya aku perintahkan kau untuk menggunakan biliyarmu itu Nona Ciela" ujar sombong Grend ambil menunjuk wajah Akane dengan tongkat

Akane menundukan kepala sambil _smirk_

"Baik, jika itu yang ingin kau inginkan" ujar sombong Akane

Akane duduk menyamping di lapangan biliyarnya. Kemudian Akane bersiap-siap menyundul bola putih dengan tongkatnya

TAK

Bola putih itu tersundul. Bola putih itu menabrak bola-bola lainnya.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Semua bola masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Haah inilah mengapa permainan yang mudah membuatku bosan" ujar lelah Akane

'_Cuman beruntung aja kau!_' gerutu kesal Grend dalam hati

"Nona, bagaimana jika kita bermain skor?" tawar Grend

"Skor gimana?" tanya Akane

"Siapa yang dapet skor terbanyak dialah yang menang. 1 skor berarti semua bola masuk. Bagaimana kau setuju?" tawar licik Grend

"Kau yakin?" ujar _smirk_ Akane sambil memiringkan kepala

"Tentu" tantang licik Grend

"Baik. Yang kalah maka dia akan mati, setuju?" ujar _smirk_ Akane yang kepala sudah tegap kembali

"Ide yang bagus" ujar Grend dengan senyuman _evil_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makan malam Renshi dan Makoto berjalan lancar. Mereka kini telah selesai makan malam. Makoto izin pamit pulang

"Makasih ya Renshi, masakan ibumu tadi enak" ujar lembut Makoto sambil tersenyum lembut khasnya

"Masakanku jauh lebih enak! Nanti aku masakin Makoto-san!" ujar senang nan semangat Renshi

Makoto sempat terhenyak, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut khasnya lagi

"Renshi, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Kau kan sekarang anggota klub. Sebagai kapten aku harus mempunyai nomor ponsel anggotaku" ujar lembut Makoto

"Hmm! nomornya (Renshi menyebutkan nomor ponselnya)"

"Baiklah, nanti aku SMS. Aku pulang ya, sampai jumpa" ujar lembut khas Makoto

"Hm! Sampai jumpa Makoto-san!" ujar senang nan selamat Renshi

Makoto tersenyum khasnya. Kemudian Makoto pulang.

Renshi masuk, menutup pintu dan...

"Yes! Akhiirnya aku bisa deket sama Makoto-san!" ujar senang Renshi sambil melakukan gerakan "Yes!"

KRIIING

KRIING

KRIING

Telpon rumah Renshi berdering

"Halo?" jawab Renshi yang mengangkat telpon

"_Maaf, bisa bicara dengan Renshi?_" tanya seorang cewek dari seberang sana

"Ini siapa?" tanya Renshi

"_Kira_"

"Oh Kira, ini aku. Ada apa?" tanya Renshi

"_Aku nanti boleh ke rumahmu nggak?" _

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"_Orang tuaku mau pergi. Aku nggak mau sendirian di sini, kau tau kan psikopat sedang berkeliaran di daerahku. Aku mau nginep"_

"Ooh boleh boleh! Aku ke sana sekarang ya!" ujar Renshi

"_Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri, lagipula orangtuaku masih siap-siap"_

"Nggak papa! Sekalian aku mau cerita hehe, aku jemput pokoknya!" Renshi maksa

"_Yaudah. Aku tunggu ya Renshi_"

"Oke!" ujar senang dan semangat Renshi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah pukul 10 malam. Akane dan Grend masih bermain biliyar. Akane tampak senang bagaikan iblis yang berhasil menghasut manusia. Sedangkan Grend tampak kesal

"Tuan Grend, aku sudah mendapat skor 100 sedangkan kau baru 10. Padahal aku sudah sengaja melewatkan giliranku" ujar remeh Akane

"Cih! Aku mau ke toilet" gerutu kesal Grend

Akane _smirk_

Di toilet Grend menggerutu terus sambil membasuh tangannya

"Dasar gadis kecil sialan! Apa-apaan sikap bicaranya itu! Mentang-mentang bangsawan dia malah seenaknya denganku. Brengsek!"

Grend mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan Grend yang dia rogoh sari saku celana

"Akhirnya waktunya tiba" ujar senang Grend yang melihat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Grend keluar dari toilet. Dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap dengan merapatkan tubuh ke tembok. Grend berjalan menuju dapur. Lalu dia mengambil pisau.

Grend kembali mengendap-ngendap. Grend mengintip di balik tembok

'_Itu dia_' gumam Grend dalam hati melihat sosok Sebastian dari belakang yang sedang berjalan

"Hey kau!" panggil Grend yang menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya ke belakang karena sedang memegang pisau

Sebastian berhenti dan menengok. Lalu berbalik badan

"Tuan Grend? Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian

Grend mendekati Sebastian. Lalu...

JLEB!

Grend menusuk jantung Sebastian dengan pisau tadi

"Ugh!" Sebastian mengeluarkan darah dari dada dan mulutnya

Grend mendorong pisau itu untuk menperdalam luka tusukannya. Bahkan sampai ujung pisau itu menembus dada Sebastian.

"Tu...an...Grend..." lirih Sebastian

Darah Sebastian mengalir. Dari mulutnya juga mengalir darah. Begitu banyak darah yang mengalir. Grend memundurkan langkahnya. Dia tetap membiarkan pisau itu menancap di dada Sebastian. Grend menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kuh!" Sebastian memuncratkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Sebastian jatuh terlentang dan Sebastian memejamkan matanya.

Grend masih menatap dingin Sebastian.

Di ruangan biliyar, Akane duduk di bangku antik merahnya. Akane bersandar dengan gaya angkuh. Kakinya tersilang. Dengan gaya angkuhnya Akane memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya

"Sebastian" panggil Akane

Tapi Sebastian tidak datang

"Sebastian!" panggil Akane yang sekali lagi yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

Sebastian tetap tidak datang

"Sebastian!" panggil Akane yang kali ini benar-benar mengeraskan suaranya

"Cih, dia itu kemana sih?!" gerutu kesal Akane

Akane bangkit dari duduknya. Dia keluar untuk mencari sosok Sebastian.

Akane terus mencari sosok Sebastian. Ketika ketemu, mata bulat Akane semakin bulat melihat sosok yang dicarinya tiduran di karpet dengan pisau yang menancap di dadanya.

"Sebastian!" teriak panik Akane sambil menghampiri Sebastian

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Bangun Sebastian!" teriak panik Akane mengguncangkan tubuh Sebastian

Sebastian tetap tidak bergeming

"Sebastian! Bangun kubilang Sebastian! Sebastian!" teriak panik Akane lagi

Sebastian masih tidak bergeming

"Cih!" Akane berdecih lalu Akane duduk di perut Sebastian

"BANGUN KUBILANG SEBASTIAN!" teriak keras Akane sambil menampar keras pipi Sebastian

"BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN! KUBILANG BANGUN SEBASTIAN!" Akane terus-terusan berteriak keras membangunkan Sebastian sambil menamparnya yang semakin lama semakin keras

"Dia mati" ujar dingin Grend

"BANGUN SEBASTIAN! BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! CEPAT BANGUN SEBASTIAN! KUBILANG BANGUN KAU!"

Sebastian masih memejamkan matanya

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU SEBASTIAN! BANGUN KUBILANG! KAULAH SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG KUPUNYA DI DUNIA INI SEBASTIAN! BANGUN KATAKU!BANGUN!"

Akane semakin lama semakin keras teriakannya dan juga tamparannya.

"Bangun...bangun Sebastian...bangun...jangan tinggalkan aku...bangun..." lirih pedih Akane yang kini mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sebastian.

"PFFTTT...WUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" gelak keras tawa Grend

Akane masih diam dalam posisinya

"Ahahhahahahaa! Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Cielaaaaa...!" ledek kejam Grend

Akane masih diam dalam posisinya

"Kasihan kau, kau ditinggal oleh _butler_ kesayanganmu itu" ujar kejam Grend dengan ekspresi muka bahagia

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" bisik Akane yang masih dalam posisinya

"Tentu saja. Aku yang membunuh _butler_mu. Karena _butler_mu itu akan menghalangi jalanku untuk menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini" ujar kejam Grend

Akane tidak merespon

"Dengan lenyapnya dirimu, maka tak ada lagi namanya Anjing Penjaga Ratu!. Aku akan bergerak sesuka hatiku dalam dunia bawah" ujar kejam nan bangga Grend

Akane berdiri dan menghadap Grend dengan tenangnya.

"Aku sudah tau kau memang berniat membunuhku dari awal" gumam tenang Akane yang kepalanya tertunduk

"Tapi aku tidak akan terbunuh siapapun" ujar tenang Akane yang melihat wajah Grend penuh dengan kepercayaan sekaligus menantang

"Ha?" tanya dingin Grend yang melihat Akane super dingin

"Tikus got seperti dirimu mana mungkin bisa membunuhku" ujar angkuh Akane dengan senyuman angkuhnya

"Brengsek, beraninya kau!"

PLAK

Grend menampar keras Akane sampai Akane tersungkur.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Grend kembali menampar keras Akane 3 kali lipat. Akane terus-terusan di tampar hingga ujung bibirnya berdarah. Pipi Akane juga ada baret-baret dari cincin Grend.

Akane diam tidak bergeming. Grend menjambak poni Akane hingga kepala Akane terangkat ke atas

"Wajah yang manis, jika kita seumuran aku pasti akan menikahimu, apalagi jika sebelah matamu ini tidak cacat" puji Grend sambil melepaskan _eyepatch_ Akane

"Maaf saja, Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikahi tikus got seperti dirimu" uja tenang Akane

"Brengsek!, sudah babak belur masih aja kurang ajar. Dasar bocah keparat!" ujar Grend

Grend kembali menampar Akane. Akane kembali tersungkur. Grend menjambak poni Akane lagi

"Kau akan kujadikan budakku, Ciela Centanarian" ujar bangga Grend

"Hey, berapa lama kau akan membereskan ini?" tanya tenang Akane

"Huh?" Grend bingung

"Berapa lama kau akan pura-pura tidur?" tanya tenang Akane

"_Yare yare_." ujar khas Sebastian yang mulai menggerakan jemarinya

"Ti...tidak mungkin...! Mustahil!" ujar terkejut ketakutan Grend

Sebastian sambil menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dia berkata khasnya, "Lagi-lagi diperlakukan kaya gini. Menyebalkan"

Kemudian Sebastian mencabut dengan tenangnya pisau itu.

"Padahal aku baru saja mencucinya, dan sekarang pisau ini kotor lagi. Haah, karpetnya juga jadi kotor. Baju ini juga, padahal _ojou _baru saja membelikannya seminggu yang lalu" ujar khas Sebastian yang sok-sok sedih melihat karpet, pisau dan bajunya

"Itu karena kau lengah, bodoh." ujar Akane yang poninya masih terjambak ke atas oleh Grend

" Maaf, habisnya aku baru saja menyiapkan seprai baru untuk _ojou_, tapi malah tertusuk gini" ujar ledek khas Sebastian

"Mo...monster...kau...kau monster!" ujar ketakutan Grend

tersenyum _evil_nya yang khas

"Tidak tuan Grend, saya bukan monster. _Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji deskara_ (Aku hanyalah iblis pelayan)" ujar khas Sebastian dengan senyuman khasnya

"_A...akuma...?!"_ Grend masih ketakutan

Sebastian tersenyum khas.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Secara perlahan Sebastian melangkah mendekati Grend. Pisau itu juga masih Sebastian pegang. Grend dengan panik dan buru-buru melepas dasinya

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan membunuhnya!" ancam panik Grend yang melilitkan dasinya ke leher Akane

"Beraninya menyiksa anak kecil. Yaampun. Memang benar ya kata Anda, sifat manusia tidak berubah meskipun zaman sudah berubah." ujar khas Sebastian

"Cepatlah, aku mau istirahat" ujar tenang Akane

"Tapi jika saya mendekat, Anda akan dibunuh" ujar ledek goda khas Sebastian

"_Kisama_!Kau mau melanggar kontrak?" ujar Akane yang mulai kesal

"Aku ini adalah pelayan Anda yang paling setia" ujar khas Sebastian

Grend makin ketakutan dan panik

"_Ojou_, sudah kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika aku menolak perintahmu" ujar khas Sebastian

Sambil membuka mata kanannya, Akane berkata, "Ini perintah! Cepat selamatkan aku!" lambang kontraknya menyala

"A-apa itu?!" ujar kaget Grend yang melihat lambang pentagram bersinar di mata kanan Akane

"_Yes, my lord_" ujar patuh khas Sebastian dengan gaya patuh khasnya

Hanya dalam hitungan 1 detik,

TUK

Pisau yang berlumuran darah itu jatuh ke atas karpet. Sebelah tangan Grend buntung dengan darah yang mengalir sangat deras

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grend menjerit kesakitan

Sebastian membantu Akane berdiri.

"Yaampun, luka Anda parah juga ya" ujar sedih khas Sebastian sambil memegang pipi Akane

Akane berdecih pelan sambil menepis kasar tangan Sebastian

Akane melihat Grend penuh dengan ekspresi dingin nan angkuh.

"Permainan yang membosankan" ujar dingin nan angkuh Akane

"Hey kau, iblis! Jadilah pelindungku! Bekerja samalah denganku! Akan kuberikan persembahan sebanyak apapun yang kau minta! Jadi tolonglah...kerja sama denganku...!" pinta Grend yang kesakitan

"Maaf Tuan Grend. Aku tidak suka dengan persembahan yang rendah seperti itu." ujar ramah khas Sebastian dengan senyuman ramah khasnya

"H-haa...?" Grend makin ketakutan

Sesuatu yang hitam milik khas Sebastian mulai muncul. Sedikit demi sedikit sesuatu khas milik Sebastian itu dalam tempo cepat, berubah menjadi hitam.

"Dengan kontrak yang tuan mudaku pegang, aku hanyalah pelayan setianya." ujar khas Sebastian

Sebastian menarik sarung tangannya dengan giginya. Sekarang sesuatu yang hitam itu menjalar ke seluruh ruangan

"Memenuhi segala keinginan dan perintahnya, aku terikat oleh kontrak antara aku dengan tuan mudaku. Sebagai ganti jiwanya.

Dan jiwanya bukanlah jiwa sembarangan. Jiwanya adalah jiwa istimewa yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun. Jiwa yang begitu berharga dan tak dapat dinilai oleh apapun" ujar khas Sebastian

"Grend, masih ingat dengan taruhan kita? Yang kalah akan mati?" tanya angkuh Akane

"Ti-tidak..." Grend makin ketakutan

"Maaf, tapi permainan ini sudah selesai" ujar angkuh Akane yang mengangkat dagunya

Kemudian angin kencang datang. Mata Sebastian menyala merah dengan senyuman _smirk devil_ khasnya. Sesuatu hitam khas milik Sebastian semakin lama semakin mendekat dan menggerubungi Grend

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Grend berteriak keras ketakutan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renshi sudah berada di Rumah Kira. Kira menyambutnya dan langsung mengajak Renshi ke kamarnya. Renshi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kira. Kira duduk di bangku belajarnya

"Renshi" panggil Kira

"Apa?" tanya Renshi sambil bangun duduk

"Menurutmu apa yang harus dilakukan jika kita menyukai seseorang tapi seseorang itu menyukai sahabat kita sendiri?" tanya Kira

"Hmmmm apa ya?" Renshi berpikir

Kira menantikan jawaban

"Kalo aku sih palingan jujur sama sahabat aku" ujar Renshi

"Jujur gimana?" tanya Kira

"Jujur kalo cowok yang disukainya itu sama. Nah terus nanti bersaing sehat deh" ujar Renshi

"Tapi sahabat kita nggak suka, gimana?" tanya Kira

"Kalo itu sih terserah dianya suka apa nggak. Asal saling jujur pasti bisa bersaing sehat, terus palingan kalo berantem nggak parah-parah banget" ujar Renshi

"Gitu" gumam Kira

"Emangnya Akashi-san beneran suka sama Akane?" tanya Renshi

"He?"

"Udah jangan ditutup-tutupin. Aku tau kok kamu suka sama Akashi-san kan?, terus katanya Kise-san Akashi-san suka sama Akane kan? Tapi Akane sendiri nggak suka sama Akashi-san kan?" tebak Renshi

Kira diam, dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendelanya

"Kira, aku tau kok kamu itu suka sama Akashi-san dan Nanase-san. Tapi Akane itu sahabat kita, kamu jangan benci Akane. Kalian berdua bisa kok bersaing secara sehat, siapapun yang terpilih nanti berarti itulah yang paling cocok" ujar bijak Renshi

Kira masih dalam posisi yang sama

"Kira, ayolah. Masa cuman gara-gara cowok aja kalian berantem. Kan kita udah sahabatan lama. Apa kau mau aku introgasi Akane siapa orang yang dia suka sebenarnya?" tanya Renshi

"Nggak usah, percuma kan. Dia itu nggak pernah suka sama siapapun. Di tembak aja langsung di tolak mentah-mentah" ujar cuek Kira

"Tapi kamu jangan marah gitu dooong, ayolah Kira. Kalo Akashi-san nggak dapet, kan kamu bisa sama Nanase-san" ujar bijak Renshi

"Aku nggak marah, cuman nggak suka terhadap perilakunya" ujar Kira

"Dia itu nggak punya perasaan. Kalo dia nolak ya nolak. Aku nggak mau Akashi-san sakit hati cuman gara-gara Akane nolak dia" ujar Kira lagi

"Tiap orang itu beda-beda Kira. Mungkin memang sifat Akane itu keras dan sekali A ya A nggak mau yang lain. Aku yakin Akane nggak bermaksud gitu kok di hatinya" ujar Renshi

"Lusa Akashi-san ulang tahun, apa kita juga harus kasih tau Akane?" tanya Kira

"Iya dong!. Akane kan sahabat kita, dia juga anggota klub basket kan?. Udahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirin. Kan kita baru masuk, jangan ngundang hal-hal ribet" ujar Renshi

"Terus kamu mau cerita apa?" tanya Kira

"Oh iya! Tadi aku makan malem sama Makoto-san! Hehhehe" ujar senang Renshi

"Dimana?" tanya Kira

"Di rumah aku! Tadi papa aku kebetulan lembur hari ini kata ibu, jadi nggak papa Makoto-san makan malem bareng" ujar senang Renshi

"Terus?" tanya Kira

"Makoto-san minta nomor ponsel aku! Hehehehe aku seneng banget! Kalo Makoto-san punya nomor aku, aku bisa SMSan, terus bisa PDKT, terus jadian deh! Hehehehehe" ujar senang Renshi

"Dih, Murasakibara-san mau dikemain?" tanya Kira

"Jadi pacarku juga!" ujar senang Renshi

"Lah? Pilih salah satu lah! Yakali pacaran sama dua orang sekaligus" ujar ledek Kira

"Kalo mereka nggak keberatan, kenapa nggak?" tanya senang Renshi seakan ucapannya itu tak ada salahnya

Kira _sweatdrop_

sAt Midnight  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kedua orang tua Kira udah pergi. Kira juga udah di rumah Renshi. Mereka belum tidur, mereka masih mengobrol satu sama lain. Renshi tidur di ranjangnya, sedangkan Kira tidur di bawah dengan Futon yang dia pinjam dari keluarga Renshi.

"Renshi, besok aku duduk di belakang Akane ya, kamu depannya Akane. Tukeran tempat" pinta Kira

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Renshi

"Aku mau di belakangnya aja. Mau nggak?" tanya Kira

"Hmmm yaudah" ujar Renshi setuju

"Renshi, kenapa ya kok Akane nggak mau kasih tau rumahnya dimana?" tanya heran Kira

"Entahlah aku juga bingung. Akane juga sikapnya kaya anak cowok. Dingin terus bawaannya terus gampang judes juga" ujar Renshi yang ikut-ikutan heran

"Apa gara-gara dia kehilangan orangtuanya ya?" tebak Kira

"Mungkin juga sih. Soalnya Akane baru 10 tahun kan dia? Masih kecil udah ditinggal sama orangtuanya gitu" ujar Renshi

"Iya juga sih. Tapi aku kok ngerasa Akane itu kayak anak bangsawan ya?" tebak Kira

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Dari cara berjalan, sikap, sifat, tingkah laku sampai cara bicaranya itu kayak anak bangsawan. Apalagi cara dia makan, benar-benar mirip bangsawan" tebak Kira

"Apa mungkin Akane itu anak bangsawan?" tebak Renshi

"Aku pikir sih gitu. Soalnya kalo dibandingin sama kita, Akane itu beda banget sama kita" ujar Kira

"Hmmm. Tapi kalo Akane memang bangsawan, kenapa dia milih tinggal di Jepang? Kan tinggal di Inggris bukannya lebih nyaman?" tebak Renshi

"Nggak tau juga deh kalo masalah itu. Akane juga jarang masuk, sering izin, tapi nilainya tetep aja bagus" ujar heran Kira

"Iya ya, besok kita introgasi aja gimana?" ujar semangat Renshi

"Yakin? Dia nanti malah marah lagi, dia kan nggak suka ditanya-tanya tentang masalah pribadinya" ujar Kira

"Paksa! Aku yakin dia nggak bakal marah! Aku punya trik khusus!" ujar Renshi

"Trik apaan?" tanya Kira

"Pokoknya liat aja besok! Akane akan kita introgasi!" ujar semangat Renshi

"Besok kita harus izin, kita harus ke klub renang" ujar Kira

"Iya, haaah padahal hari ini kan latihan tanding sama anak kelas 1. Aku mau lawan Murasakibara-san" ujar sedih Renshi

"Udahlah, itu bisa kapan-kapan. Klub renang lagi dapet masalah, kita udah jadi anggota mereka. Daripada kena marah Gou-san terus dikeluarin" ujar Kira

"Haaaaah. Tapi nggak papa deh! Ada Makoto-san! Hihihi aku bisa ngeliat Makoto-san deh tanpa ada penghalang!" ujar semangat Renshi

Kira hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Renshi yang tergila-gila dengan Makoto

"Renshi, kamu jangan bilang-bilang Akane ya" pinta Kira

"Iya aku janji" ujar Renshi

"Akane itu mencurigakan ya?" tanya _innocent_ Kira

"Ha?"Renshi melongo

"Akane kaya berumur 13 tahun" ujar Kira

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu maksudnya apa" ujar bingung Renshi

"Dia nggak terlihat 16 tahun. Sekurus apapun, pasti masih punya dada karena sudah lebih dari 14 tahun meskipun kecil. Ini dia datar. Aku ragu dia umurnya 16 tahun" ujar ragu Kira

Renshi melempar bantal ke wajah Kira

"Ngomong gitu lagi, kamu aku kelitikin" ancam kesal Renshi

"Emang bener kok" ujar Kira dengan bentuk bibir angka 3

"Udah ah, jangan dibahas! Aku nggak suka kamu jelek-jelekin Akane! Dia itu sahabat kita! Aku mau tidur!" ujar cuek kesal Renshi yang membelakangi Kira sambil menarik selimutnya

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane sudah ganti baju dengan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran dan sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Sebastian sedang mengobati luka Akane

"Aduh sakit! Pelan-pelan dong!" omel Akane

"Kan saya tadi sudah bilang, tahan sedikit ini agak sakit" ujar Sebastian

Akane bergumam pelan, "Cih."

Sebastian kemudian memperban luka goresan di pipinya.

"Nah sudah selesai" ujar ramah khas Sebastian yang kembali menegapkan tubuhnya

Akane tersenyum bangga angkuh

"Ada apa, _ojou_?" tanya Sebastian

"Menamparmu tadi benar-benar menyenangkan. Rasanya mau ngulang waktu" ujar angkuh nan bangga Akane yang berlagak angkuh

"Tamparan _ojou_ tadi memang sangat sakit tapi saya tetap menganggap itu adalah belaian lembut dari Anda" ujar ledek goda khas Sebastian

"_Nani?_!" ujar Akane yang kesal terhadap ledekan Sebastian

Sebastian tersenyum _innocent_ khasnya sampai bola matanya hilang

"_Ojou_, saya akan buatkan susu dulu" ujar ramah khas Sebastian

"Tak perlu, aku mau langsung tidur" ujar cuek Akane sambil merangkak ke ranjangnya

"Baiklah. Besok, lebih baik Anda libur. Lukanya lumayan parah" pinta khas Sebastian

Akane membenarkan posisinya dulu, duduk bersandar

"Aku juga males untuk masuk. Besok kau cari tau info tentang semua psikopat yang tertangkap dan info tentang orang yang menghilang dan terbunuh secara misterius" perintah Akane

"Baik" ujar patuh khas Sebastian dengan gaya khasnya

Akane mulai memerosoti tubuhnya, Sebastian mengurusi selimut untuk menyelimuti Akane. Akane tidur membelakangi Sebastian.

"Selamat malam, _my lord_" ujar ramah khas Sebastian sambil sedikit membungkuk khasnya

Ketika Sebastian hampir dekat dengan pintu...

"Sebastian" panggil pelan Akane masih dalam posisinya

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya

"Tetaplah di sini sampai aku tertidur" gumam pelan Akane masih dalam posisinya

"Yaampun. lagi-lagi kau mau aku temani. Apa kau mau menunjukan sisi lemahmu?" tanya goda khas Sebastian yang membalikan badan di kalimat terakhir

"Ini hanya perintah kecil" gumam pelan Akane masih dalam posisinya

Sebastian _smirk_ dengan mulut terbuka khasnya

Sebastian mendekati Akane. Sebastian merendahkan tubuhnya sambil berkata pelan, "Aku akan di sisimu, dimanapun, kapanpun, sampai saat terakhir"

Setelah Akane tertidur, Sebastian menaruh lilin di meja samping ranjang Akane, lalu mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat wajah Akane.

'_Berwujud wanita membuatnya semakin manis' _pikir senang Sebastian sambil tersenyum _gentle_ khasnya

Kemudian, Sebastian mencium lembut pipi Akane.


End file.
